Dreams of love, for love
by Mystik Genie
Summary: Two teenage girls battle the labyrinth with their knowledge of it. Starting battle of love and the battle of friendship. WILL BE RE-WRITTEN
1. Default Chapter

(**A/N this is a labyrinth story, it's my first and I hope you like it. Dedicated to my wonderful inspiration, best mate and amazing author... Lillian wink wink)**

Default Chapter: It's not real…or is it

The firelight danced around the room, casting eerie and beautiful shadows on the walls. Two girls Georgia and Lillian lay on the furry white carpet in front of the TV, each propped up on a pillow. Lillian gazing deeply into the eyes of the man who consumed the television screen. A beautiful young girl entered wearing a white and silver dress with a tint of green which reached down to her toes.

_I liked it, I was planning to wear a similar dress to our prom, Lillian and I were in year 13, A levels over and party time beginning. The dress was beautiful but the sleeves, no, they had to go._

"Errh" My face pulled in disgust, "those sleeves are way too puffy, but her hair is gorgeous". I turned on my side to face Lillian "I think she looks a bit like me, what you think?"

Lillian laughed as I posed "Not now you've cut your hair, it's not long enough any more."

It was true, I had finally cut my hair since Olivia and Lara had been nagging at me to get it cut. I miss my unbelievable long hair, but now as it hair was shorter soft natural curls rippled through my hair. But I had to admit it, the new do looks great.

"You like it?" I asked, begging with her dark brown eyes for a positive answer; her bottom lip curved profusely.

"How could I disappoint that" answered Lillian with a giggle; I beamed. But yes it does"

"Thanks loopy"

"Of course"

"Oh this is my favourite song on the Labyrinth,"

I started singing along, humming at first but as she started to sway she burst into full song.

"_I'll place the moon within your heart_, oh come on Lillian I know you know the words. This is your fave film ever as much as it is mine!"

"I can't sin..."

I had to interrupt "oh yes you can, I've heard you"

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you. _

_Every thrill has gone,_

_Wasn't too much fun at all._

The figures danced on the TV screen Sarah and Jareth held in each other's arms. Sighed, and opportunity she had recently missed out on,

_Oh I screwed up. _She thought to herself _why'd I have to be so stupid! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! _ Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my forehead that was when I realised I was banging my head on the floor

"Err... Gi, why are you doing that?" Lillian looked at me like she was an escaped mental person; I wasn't crazy (well I is a bit) just in love.

"Soz," shrugging my shoulders "I didn't know I was doing it"

_I'd had my chance with him and he'd turned me down. Why though. I wasn't ugly. Yes I know I'm being conceited but I am pretty, even beautiful, and I am smart and funny. Well I think I am. Oh why doesn't he like to me. _

"You still thinking about the disco?" Lillian piped in,

"Yeah" I sighed, my attention focussed on the screen trying to hold back the tears I'd held for days. "Oh my god, she looks so stupid" _well she did_, Sarah had just smashed the ballroom bubble and was falling. "She looks as if she's performing Swan Lake"

_It was true she was waving her arm, I couldn't help but laugh. _I turned to Lauren she laws glued to the screen.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you, and thinks you're ugly."

"Well the guy your in love with is fictional" I teased, with that Lauren picked up her pillow and threw it at me.

"How do you know he's a fictional character? Could be real"

_Oh yeah_ right, "and I suppose he's fallen in love with you and given you a special power, hmm?"

Lillian shrugged "would be kinda cool"

"If he does exist I'm sure he is in love with you, who wouldn't be. Guys love blondes." Lillian glared at me, I merely laughed. Wrong thing to do.

Lillian spoke "I wish the goblins would come take you away."

"STOP" I yelled, "don't say the words"

"Thought you didn't believe in it"

"Are you kiddin, the underground is created by our dreams, it could work."

_You never know, there could even be..._

"Bang! Bang!" he pretended to shoot us with his gun.

My thoughts were interrupted as Lillian's little brother Adam barged through the door of her bedroom.

"Oh yes Adam we're really frightened", I said sarcastically, but he doesn't understand sarcassium.

Lillian finally spoke, "Adam get out of my room"

"Lillian," he whined

_Oh no, I knew where this was going _

"No now,"

He finally left the room, his gun lowered at his side.

"Hey" I had a brilliant idea, "Fancy getting Jareth to take him to the castle?"

A cheeky grin emerged on Lillian's face "I'd rather he take me" she winked "Know what I mean?"

_Err yeah I do! _

"Well when he does, ask him if he has any brothers or even a cousin, k"

"Of course sweetie"

"Do you think there is an underground?" I asked warily,

"Yes. Do you?"

_No I don't, but maybe, nope, no such thing, defiantly. Still want to see if it's true. _

Sly thoughts popped into my head all at once, this would be fun, but also dangerous. Well what's life without a bit of excitement, and erm the danger?

"I dare you to call on Jareth, shall we get rid of Adam?"

Lillian had a look of intense thought across her face

_Well he is a pain, plus Jareth prob won't come, if he does I'll have to beat the labyrinth. Hey maybe Adam wants to go._

"Adam, get in here!"

_Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this, to my little bro, even if he his the biggest pain in the ass since_

"What!"

"Lillian has something to say to you"

"Actually I want to ask him something"

"Ok"

"Ask me then"

"Ok ok, Adam fancy going to the underground with Jareth?"

_What the hell am I thinking, he won't just say yes._

_What the hell is she thinking; she shouldn't ask him she should just say the words. It's not like she doesn't know them"_

The silence was broken…finally with "ok"

_OMG what!_

"I want to go, it looks fun"

I couldn't help but giggle, _he wants to go, Lillian's brother wants to go to the Labyrinth. And turn into a goblin._

"Lillian would you like to say the magic words?"

"Err Together?"

"Id be honoured"

Silence filled the room, and then in unison, the two girls spoke "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now"

Thunder boomed and lighting crashed leaving the room in darkness.

"I don't like this, what are you doing?" The screaming Adam ran from the room into his bed across the corridor.

The room was still consumed in darkness, but I had to say something, but some one beat me to it.

"I never thought you'd ask"


	2. Chapter 1: Trust me

Chapter 2: 

"It's you" Lillian breathed staring at the shadowy figure stood before us. The lights came on, flooding us in an eerie white light.

Dressed in navy blue trousers and a ruffled open shirt, his platinum blonde hair strayed over his shoulders and his mismatched eyes. Meaningful and powerful, yet playful. Deep in eyes hurt and disappointment lingered.

"No your not real" I couldn't believe it, it wasn't true, but it was he was here, and he was cute. Plus a king, that's always good

I think you'll find I am" the mysterious stranger spoke once more, "I believe you called for me, I have something of yours." Smirking, _god he was fit_ "I believe he is your little brother."

_Oh no Adam, what have I done_" "please can I have him back, he's my brother I love him"

The smile seemed to widen, I'm sure I saw Lillian melt, I grinned too.

"Now now, dear sweet Lillian" he walked towards her holding her gaze

_I knew what was coming _

"I can't just give him to you, what's said."

"Is said... Yeah we know" My smile was wiped straight off my face as the turned and glared at me. Obviously I'd done something wrong, oh this would be fun.

"Something wrong your highness?" I said disdainfully, it was as if I'd slapped him.

"Who are you?" burning daggers speared me as he stared.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry yourhighnessjarethgoblinguysir. _Oh I loved the look of confusion on his face_. I'm lilttlemissgeorgiaalsoknownasserenitygoddessofdreams, and this is Lillianyourfuturewifeassheismadlyinlovewithyouyoucancallherlillyflowerdarlingprincessoranyotherpetnameyouwant. Wow! Now that's over shall we get onto business?"

Both onlookers were shocked, so was I actually. That's was the most amount of words I'd ever said.

"Yes shall we" a look of uneasiness filled him as he awkwardly coughed, Lillian was grimacing.

_Oh aren't going to get a kicking, she was going to kill me, well try any way._

"Anyway, Lillian" I watched as Jareth composed himself "you have thirteen hours…"

"Until your baby, well little brother becomes one of us forever", how I loved to win.

"Stop it Georgia"

I twisted my head to se Lillian glaring at me warningly

_Oh but of course you do not taunt Jareth, how silly of me. He was getting angry, I liked that, but I wasn't so sure if I wanted the outcome._

"Don't..."

_Oh I just had to, _"Defy me? Okay we won't."

"Will you stop saying everything…"

"You're about to say? Okay shall I stop now?"

A look of innocence swept over my face questioning him. _How fun._

"Yes"

"Okay, you're the boss," I replied "or the king, you know whatever"

"Insolent little girl" I saw the anger bubbling inside him.

"Georgia will do fine thank you", I heard Lillian gasp

_What? It wasn't that bad, unless you count the fact that he could kill me or even worse chuck me into the bog of internal stench. Actually that was pretty bad._

Jareth reached for Lillian's hands and kissed it, "I hope you enjoy my Labyrinth, you have thirteen hours before…" He stole a glance at me, I merely whistled and sauntered around the room. "Before you little brother becomes one of us forever"

Jareth transformed into a beautiful owl, and flew out of the room; Lillian ran to the window, I heard her silently sigh.

"Oh Lilly Lilly Lilly, you got it bad, but hey, at least you now know he's real."

She couldn't hide the grin, but it soon disappeared.

"What's wrong Lilly?"

"He's got Adam!"

_How could I forget that! _"Well let's go find him; we know how to get there, through the Labyrinth"

"Gi, it's not that simple, it's a Labyrinth!"

We walked to the window and appeared in a similar dessert place with a huge ornamental clock, but it had thirteen hours.

"We're wasting time, come on lets go, It'll be easy. Trust me"


	3. Chapter 2: Crystal Gazing

**Thanx for your reviews, I'm open to constructive criticism. That's constructive. Meaning tell me how to make better, don't just say its crap.**

**Miss Mary Loo: soz, she couldn't decide on what she wanted to be called, you know who, and how she is**

**If u review you will get a chocolate brownie, I woke up and decided to make some, yummy! And there are no nuts. I don't like them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Blah! Blah! Blah! **

**But I would like a crystal. Please **

**Chapter 2: Crystal Gazing **

The two girls stared up at the wall, behind it was the labyrinth. Containing miles of twists, turns and scary surprises. And beyond the goblin city in the centre of the labyrinth standing tall and powerful there was the Goblin king's castle. Little did these girls know that a particular king by the name of Jareth was watching them through a crystal, he had done this many times.

Many times had he watched his precious Lillian, Princess Lillian. _Has a nice ring to it. _He would watch her in her sleep, at school, whenever or whatever she was doing, he didn't hesitate to watch. His miss-matched eyes loved to se her face, it would bring him joy even in the very deepness of his sorrows. It was her love and belief of the labyrinth, of him. That had drawn him towards her, he was dying. Less people began to believe in him, no more children were wished away, until he found her. He was as strong and as arrogant **(A/N like that's a good thing, but whatever)** as ever. But this time it was different, he was watching her because she was trying to beat him, along with her friend.

_What's her name again, I never noticed her before. Oh well she's not important I will soon dispose of her. _

They had knowledge of the labyrinth; it would be hard to prevail, who knew what they knew. Yet Jareth was not to give up so easily, _ahh but neither will they. Perhaps if I separate them. _

Jareth gazed into his crystal, a smile escaped his lips and he struggled to suppress his laughter.

_They haven't even got in yet, they'll never get through the door._

The two girls had found the door, it was kind of hard to miss really. For it took over the full height of the wall. Ivy leaves covered it with dew glistening in the sunlight.

Georgia looked back to the clock, 30 minutes had gone by, it wasn't that much, but they needed as much time as they could. Besides Jareth might be sneaky as he was with Sarah.

Georgia and Lillian stared once again at the door, they had pushed and pulled with all their might. Though it was useless it didn't budge. They even tried running against it.

"Ouch"

"Owwwwww!"

"My head hurts"

"Well so does mine"

"Yeah, well great idea,"

"Oh, do you have a better one?"

"Yes! Well actually no."

Jareth turned his gaze away from the crystal, he'd had enough amusement for now.

_I guessed wrong, they should be easy to over power, they are no match for me. I Jareth, the goblin king will triumph once more. _

Jareth returned to his library and continued in his reading, smiling at the thought of Lillian and what's her face helpless.

----------------

"Ok we get in through the door"

"Oh no shit Sherlock, noble prise for magnificent use of your brain"

"Georgia I'm serious!" a look of hopelessness was drawn all over her face, "we need to get through."

"Well I was being serious too," Lillian frowned; I did too, but sarcastically. "Look we need to find Hoggle if he's still around here, or someone else."

We bothed looked around; there was no one but us.

"Or we could climb up, there's two of us shouldn't be too hard"

_Ok, I could tell Lilly didn't like the idea but it was the only one we had, beside if I was ever trapped in the Labyrinth, which I was! Well at least outside. I would of climbed the walls, and walk on them, it seemed pretty simple to me. It was the best way to the castle. Though it meant we could be seen easily, but risks have to be taken._

"Ok, I'll do it"

"Good, just wait till I tell you to." _I did quite a lot of rock climbing; I thought I was good at it. I just have to find the right foothold. _I skidded down the wall I had already climbed, sending dust and a coughing fit upon me.

_Okay obviously that was not it._

I climbed the remainder of the wall without too much difficulty. Finally at the top I saw the view around me, it was amazing.

_Wow, this is beautiful_

The bright shinning sun burned a pleasant golden glow, the labyrinth, oh the labyrinth.

It was beautiful, a great piece of art, Jareth should be proud of it.

_Oh but he is, he is far too proud!_

"Err hello, earth to Gi, earth to Gi, I'm still down here."

_Oh right yeah, Lily hadn't done as much rock climbing as me, if only I had some rope or something._

"Grab my jacket" I shouted down to her, I rolled it up and swung it down.

"Hold on to it but also climb, do not expect me to pull you up, you hear."

Lilly let out an exasperated look "yeah you don't have to shout"

"Well sorry Queen Lillian! Wouldn't want your handsome king to see you in such a stress."

"Shut up Gi!"

_Like omg, her face is going red! _"What's a matter Lill? One would assume you didn't like your Goblin king."

Lillian pulled on the rope jacket and worked her way to the top, we both sat on the top of wall catching back our breaths. Lillian hadn't done any rock climbing since last summer, and it was May.

"He doesn't even know who I am,"

"Well yeah sure he does," I answered her. "Remember and I quote; _The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers _or something along those lines"

"So... what's your point again Gi?"

_Well I thought it obvious!_

"Hello! You're the girl he loves" Lillian open her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "Yes, I know he takes other children as well, but he's was particularly waiting for you, and he kissed you."

"It was only on the hand! But still it was nice"

_Uh huh, I'm sure it was._

"Hey Georgia I like your top"

"Thanks love, me too, that's why I bought it." _ It was a 'nightmare before Christmas' top, I though it was awesome._

"Jack and Sally's heads glow in the dark, might come in handy. So let's solve this Labyrinth, lets stick to the walls, then it's easier to find our way around."

"I'm with you there, let's go"

The two girls walked along the walls like a tightrope, Jareth sat there smirking, they were quite clever after all, but still they were not smart enough. They seemed to be doing quite well, definitely quicker than Sarah. Painful memories were brought back at the remembrance of her name. The only person to ever defeat him, and now perhaps he were to be defeated again.

But this Lillian she was completely different from Sarah, yet she was better, Sarah had dark hair which flowed behind her, and had a fiery attitude and bad tempered disposition. This Lillian she had milky white skin and silky blond waves, she was gentle and he thought her amazing. Her eyes haunted him, Jareth stared at her through his crystal, so hard he didn't realise the tears forming in his eyes, until Lillian turned and stared back at him.

**A/N: I wrote this a few days ago but my internet is crapped up, sorry for the delay. I'd like to tell you about one of my beliefs, I believe in a thing called reviews I hope you do too. Hehehe **


	4. Chapter 3: You

**A/N thanks for your reviews. Hugs and chocolate brownies to everyone.**

**Miss Mary Lou: wow, we do actually have a lot in common hmmm. Perhaps we should take a likeness test. By the way I loved your little Labyrinth story you did to within you. It was sooo funny. And I love Orlando Bloom, it would be nice, but I've got another man (well guy) coming up in this fan fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, I can't even spell it. Thank goodness I have spell checker on this computer. **

**Chapter 3: "you" **

Lillian felt eyes on her but no one was there, but still she continued to stare into nothing.

"Lills what are you doing?" but still she didn't respond.

_I guess I'll have to result to click my fingers in front of her face. _Even that's didn't work, I clapped my hands together and she almost fell off the wall.

"Gi, are you trying to kill me? I almost fell"

I merely chuckled "**almost**, I won't let you get hurt."

That had been weird, she'd seen him. He had no idea how,

_It's of no importance; I really must get on with my work._

The two girls carried on walking on the walls; it was surprising they had actually got quite far. The two were tired from walking so much. Good thing was there had been no danger on obstacles so far, perhaps it would be easier for them then it was for Sarah.

"Wow, we've one really well. It's a piece of cake. Though technically, we are cheating."

"What? I don't get ya. We have to go through the labyrinth, the Goblin city and into his castle."

"Yeah, but Lill. We're not going through the labyrinth we're going over it."

"A mere technicality like you said. I don't care how we get there, we just have to get there. I want my brother back, no matter how annoying he is."

_I don't think that's what Jareth would like. Maybe we can bribe him with chocolate? I dunno what he likes. _

Jareth was back to gazing in his crystal, if they continued to wall on the walls they would soon be at his door. Already they were already ¾ through the Labyrinth and were nearing the forest. He must stop them, but how. They must be separated it was the only way.

"Hey look" I suddenly saw something I hadn't seen before, "where did that come from?"

Lillian looked at me her right eyebrow lifted slightly, "it's been there for quite a while now, but things do tend to pop up in this place of dreams, where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems."

I wiggled my fingers "ooooooooooo, I feel magic in the air" I turned back to the unexpected entity in front. The forest, I hope there aren't any farkets (sp? I really don't know). That will be nasty.

"Ok we need to go through the forest then it's just through the goblin city, the presto. We need to get into the forest." I felt very happy about myself, until…

"Well done captain obvious! Any other brilliant plans?"

_Omg! I can't believe she just said that to me, but it is kinda funny. _"Of course but a mere commoner like you does not need to know. So when you're queen of this land, I will tell you." _Hehehe _"oh and please when you do, can you create a shortcut. I'd hate to do this every time I come to visit."

"Sure"

The two girls jumped over the pathway, and onto the wall that separated the Labyrinth from the forest. As trees consumed them, they followed a twisted path that had not been in use for a long long time.

_We must not get separated, other wise I'll never find her. And I don't think there will be any signal for our mobiles. _

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

_Did someone just scream? _"Lilly?" I turned to face her, but no one was there, "Lilly, Lilly this isn't funny, come back here."

Lillian woke up to find her self in a cold dark cave, "ouch" her hand went up to her head, "I must of hit it, where am I?" to no one in particular. Her eyes grew accustomed to the dark but she could barely see anything. A few strands of light streamed from above.

_Oh great I'm in an oubliette, and I can't get out, unless hoggle happens to come down here, which I seriously doubt. If there's a way in there's a way out. _

Lillian started to push up on the ceiling; after all she fell through it. Suddenly the oubliette filled with light, Lillian turned to face the handsome man in front of her.

"I'm afraid that won't help in the slightest." He grinned at her and stepped towards her.

_Omg! He's so fit, _she couldn't help but stare at him, a naughty smile forming on her lips.

_She's beautiful, why's she smiling like that, shouldn't she be trembling in my presence. _

The two bodies grew closer to each other, the distance between the lessened, and before they even knew it their faces were inches from each other.

Thoughts entered each of their minds.

_I like totally love you _

_You're beautiful I love you_

_Kiss me_

_I hope she kisses me, marries me stays forever in the underground._

Their lips met, the anxiety that overwhelmed them for so long, disappeared. They felt happiness, love, and desire to stay this way forever.

Lillian placed her arms around his neck and held on tighter to him. Jareth ran his fingers into her hair, he wanted to stay this way forever. The slowly and reluctantly drew apart.

"Lillian, I love you."

_Omg, he said he loves me_, _I can't wait to tell Georgia. Georgia, where is she. Adam I need to find Adam._

He kissed her again, harder this time, but she pulled away. Sadness overwhelmed him, "what's wrong?" _why had she pulled away?_

_Why did I pull away? I love him, oh yeah right_ "I have to find my brother."

"Oh Lillian, stay with me and I'll send your brother home."

He held her in a tight embrace, and then lifted her chin to kiss her again.

"I can't stay here right now, I have school, friends a life. Won't every one think it's weird that I just disappeared without a trace? People will look for me."

"No you're staying here."

"I can't"

"Yes you will, even against your will, if you don't get your brother, not only he will have to stay behind."

"Why don't you just let me go? What do you want from me?" tears streamed down her face, did he really expect she would stay after he threatened her. Obviously yes.

Jareth slowly looked into her tear filled eyes and as he disappeared he whispered "you"

**Oh what will she do? I don't even know yet. Lol! Please give me some advice on how I'm doing. **


	5. Chapter 4: Bargainings

**Moon Java: aww thanx, you were the first to review for that chapter hugs**

**Miss Mary Lou: I love your reviews they're so interesting, and I really did think 'within you' was hilarious.**

**El Loopy: I want no school, but I've got an after school detention on Thursday cos I was apparently late for school. Which I wasn't. Honest! **

**I liked the kissing too, but it's kinda weird writing it cos it's about my mate, but I'm sure she enjoys it. Hehehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth (you get the idea.)**

**Chapter 4: Bargaining **

Jareth rematerialized inside the forest, then as soon as he sat down. He began to cry. _She denied me, defied me, betrayed me. _Normally this would just make him angry but this, this was different.

He pulled out a crystal. Lillian was crying too. _What have I done_?_ What have I done_?

"Lilly? Where are you? This is useless." _Great she's disappeared, and now I have to find her or get Adam. What am I supposed to do?_

Georgia wandered the forest following the path which hopefully led the way to the Goblin city then she heard someone, someone was crying. She rounded the corner hoping that the someone could show her the way to the castle. A figure was hunched up on a rock,

"Why are you crying?" the figure could be seen clearly and the girl jumped back in fright. There stood... a little goblin. "I wasn't crying! He was!"

The goblin then disappeared after pointing to the real crying form through a little clearing.

"My mistake" she whispered to her self, and then walked into the clearing.

_Voices? Some one is coming. Stop crying dam you!_

Jareth fiercely wiped the tears from his eyes, they stung red and angry.

"Jareth?" I wasn't so sure if it was really him. "Why are **you** crying?"

Jareth suddenly towered over me. _Yikes! He's really tall, and I'm really small._

I drew my self up a little but he was still bigger.

"I was not crying, how could you even think that I, Jareth, king of the goblins could cry." Trying his best nonchalant voice. Didn't work.

_Oh please like guys can't cry, I mean who does he think he's kidding, his eyes are red he's obviously been crying. But it must have been something big to make him cry. _

"Look Jareth, I know were not really on friendly terms but, if you tell me what's a matter it will make you feel better. I'm good at this I can help."

I sat down next to him and he reluctantly told me everything. About the kiss, and then when he told her she was to say her forever.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?" I can't believe he did that to her. "YOU CAN'T THREATEN A GIRL INTO LOVING YOU, COS THEN SHE WON'T LOVE YOU."

He was a little taken back with my out burst, but what an idiot!

"You have to tell her that you love her, don't force her. Suggest that you can get married and everything after school finishes, she might want to go to uni, you know. Give her a romantic gesture. Roses, sing, presents." _Honestly guys do not know girls. _

"You. You will help me win her."

_Come again_ "what?" _he can't be serious? _

"You will make Lillian fall in love with me and marry me. Teach me how to be... Romantic, what ever you called it."

"Why should I help you? You've stolen her little brother, and pretty much wasted our Friday night." _Well he had. _"We have a prom to prepare for, and besides I'm not going to trick my best friend, if you can't do it you can't have her." _Simple as that. _

"I think I can change your mind, you give me what I want, and I will give you what you want."

_Somehow I don't think so, lets she what he has to say._

"What? Will you give me my dream? Woo, like I haven't heard that one before."

"I know what you want, and I can give it to you." I didn't like how he spoke to me.

"What" I asked "what could I possibly want and how would you know about it." He had no idea about what I wanted, I wasn't even so sure, except about one thing. But he couldn't know.

"I can show you your dream, and give it to you."

_Yeah right. _"Okay then, show me my dream, what is it?" _like he'd know._

Jareth pulled out a crystal and the faint fog swirled until a figure was created from the shadows. "Him, he is your dream" with a smirk.

_Okayyy, maybe it was just a lucky guess?_

**Ohhhh, who was it? Plz review. My mum has threatened to take away my comp if I spend too much time doing this. So I did all my hmwk first, there was lots of it I can tell you that. How am I doing? **


	6. Chapter 5: Maybe?

**Thanx for reviewing you guys and we have a new reviewer. Welcome Lady of the Labyrinth, nice to have you with us. And guys can cry, they just hide their emotions. Miss Mary Lou : you are on the right lines, but shhh. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Maybe**

"Was I right?" he asked me with a smirk, he knew he was, maybe he'd been spying on me, or knew my thoughts.

"Err nope, he's not my dream. You were wrong." But he saw right through me. "Ok he is, but that still doesn't change anything."

"Oh doesn't it? I'd of thought you'd of given into my demands by now. Everyone else has."

"Well I'm NOT everyone else, you can't just expect me to give in to you, and I'm one of a kind." _Well he obviously doesn't know me._

"I expect this young lad thinks you're one of a kind."

_He what?_

"He might even be in love with you, or I could make him fall in love with you."

"Hang on, if you can make him fall in love with me, why don't you just make Lillian fall in love with you?" I was very confused, "that would work wouldn't it?" _I hope I haven't given any ideas._

"I've tried that before, it doesn't work like that. But it would work for you two. How about it?"

_Well it was temping after all I'd been in love for this guy for so long. He was really cute, and man wasn't he fit. I just loved his it was dark, dark brown almost black. And his eyes were emerald, they light up when he sees me, but we've been friends for so long, it may be too late. I dunno if he does or not, his eyes tell me he does but, sometimes he acts so far away. _

_But I'm not going to commit Lilly to the underground forever especially if she hates him. _

"Well what do you think? Will it be yes or no?"

"Hmm how about… No!" that was not the answer he was expecting. "I will not put my friends future on the line, I know she wants to anyway, but she will do so her self. Neither you nor I will force her. So deal with it!"

"If I can't change your mind?"

"No you bloody well can't!"

"Maybe later?" he wasn't going to give up that easily "if you give me Lillian, I'll let you and Adam go now, and I'll give you your dream guy."

"If we can't win, then perhaps I'll help." Seemed safe enough.

"You'll give in, what's his name?"

_Oh how enjoyed to torture me. _

Jareth brought the crystal towards me "you might want to keep this. So you don't forget what you can gain." I looked closely at the boy I was so crazy in love with, it hurt me that even when he was close by, he was too far away**. (A/N: girls you know what that's like. It's terrible, for me anyway.) **

"His name is... Chris" _I loved that name. I loved him._

**---------------------------**

**F.Y.I - The guy I love is not called Chris, I just really like the name, it's so cute. **

**Oh and my dad has threatened to take internet away as well, I better be careful. So it's a short one. **

**My older sister went to a fancy dress party the other night as a cowgirl; I'm addicted to the guns so watch out. Cos I'm shooting them off. Last night as I watched O.C, I kept shooting the people I didn't like, Muw ha ha ha ha. Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6: Shut up

**Ok, some of you were confused about 'Chris' and about what I put after. Well, in the story Chris is the guy Georgia is madly in love with. But, as I know quite a few Chris's so I was just informing my mates that are reading this that I do not fancy any of the guys I know called Chris. I've been really busy sorry I haven't updated quicker, but a lot of you are on holiday any way and I'm swamped with homework. Stoopid Teachers! I hate it! Any way thanks for all your reviews. Xxx Huggies xxx**

**Oh and I prefer Ryan, (why do people like Seth best?)**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: shut up**

"So his name is Chris"Jareth smirked.

_Oh he is really starting to annoy me! _"I would of thought you'd of known seeing as your sooo smart and wonderful."

"Do we have a deal? I get Lillian and you get this Chris. Simple as that." _Infuriating girl! _

"Well, as temping as you make this proposition sound." _Yeah sure really temping- shouting at me! _ " I would still have to say no. Now bring Lillian back. Whatever you've done, bring her back."

"Oh" Jareth sneered, "you want to be with Lillian again?"

_Isn't that what I said? _" Err, yeah or did your small brain not pick that up?"

"Very well, you and Lillian shall be together again." Jareth clicked his fingers. "Have fun with Lillian"

The look of confusion on Georgia's face soon disappeared as the ground shifted beneath her, and she began to fall. "This isn't what I meant!" was all that could be heard followed by a scream.

**-----**

Jareth reappeared in his chambers, his little meeting with Georgia had not gone exceedingly well. She had refused to give in. well at least they are separated, well _were _separated, but no longer. She had asked him to bring Lillian back, so they could be together again. Well they are now together. A small chuckle escaped from Jareth's lips, followed by a sad smile. Now they were both in the oubliette.

In stead of bringing Lillian to Georgia, he sent Georgia to Lillian.

_I hope she had a pleasant fall, I wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable. Though I think she did enjoy it. _He had heard her scream as she fell through the earth, surprised at the loss of ground beneath her feet.

Jareths thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud noise

"Ahhhhhhhh, where am I? Lillian? Mummy! Mummy!"

_Oh great the little monster's up._

Jareth got up from his chair and walked over to his four poster bed where a little boy was violently thrashing the covers off him.

"Hush now boy you are perfectly safe."

Adam stared up at the strangely familiar figure that stood over him. "Who are you?" _I think I've seen him before? _"What am I doing here? Who are you? And where's my sister?"

Jareth smiled. "I am Jareth the mighty Goblin King; you are in my castle surrounded by the labyrinth. And your sister is in it." Jareth smiled down at the quivering boy.

Adam huddled in a little ball, his arms hugging his knees. "I don't like this game, where are they really."

"Oh, this is no game, see for yourself." Jareth pulled a crystal from the air and sure enough it showed Lillian in the oubliette, but he couldn't see Georgia where was she.

Adam looked into the crystal in amazement. "You're the goblin king"

Jareth chuckled "well of course, I've just told you. I am Jareth king of the goblins."

"But you're not real."

Jareth stumbled backwards , falling over his chair. Adam continued.

"You're not real, you're a character. I want to go home. I don't like this game."

Jareth collapsed on the floor gasping for breath, he must get the child to stop, every word was making him weaker. _Shut up you stupid little boy._

Adam saw the man crumble onto to floor and immediately shut up, it scared him. "Are you ok?"

Jareth felt the strength flow back to him, slowly he stood up, "I'm wonderful."

"I'm hungry, tell Lillian to get me something to eat" Adam pounded his fist into the sheets.

_What a demanding little so and so. "_What would you like? Chocolate?"

Adam looked up, his face full of happiness, "yeah and ice-cream, lots of sweeties. And coca-cola!"

"Of course, anything you want. At least if he were stuffing his face he wouldn't be able to talk."

Trays of food appeared on the bed, the grin on Adams widened that it couldn't have possibly got wider even if you'd have stretched hid face. There in front of him, were all the things he'd wanted to eat, but his mother had only let him have as treats. Chocolate rolls, cherry bakewells, cake, chocolate, lollies, trifle, strawberry and orange jelly, and hundreds of others all spread over the bed. He immediately began to scoff it all down, as if it was to disappear in a few seconds so he better eat it quick.

Jareth smiled at the boy, and quietly shut the door behind him, leaving the boy to consume the entire contents on the bed, he may even eat the sheets if he weren't careful.

**Woo hoo, I've been really busy with hmwk all week, even though I ain't done any of it oops. Well I've done my art, but that's cos its fun. Cheers mi dears. Review pls. **


	8. Chapter 7: Girls can and do dream

**Hey ho, hi to all. Here's chapter 7**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Girls definitely can dream **

"That's not what I meant!" I was falling down somewhere I didn't know where. I frantically reached out to grab something, anything. I pushed my arms and legs out, ignoring the burning in my hands. The light above me disappeared, obviously closing my way to the top. I didn't know what was below but I had a guess.

Lillian was stuck in the oubliette and was on the verge of tears again. Jareth had left her to die in this foul smelly pace, or wait for her to give in to him. But, he said that he loved her, and she knew that she loved him too, even though she didn't particularly want to at this moment in time.

_But he is way cuter than David Bowie, and I hope he can sing, because… well because. I need to get out of here, but the only way out of here is the way I got in._

Lillian ran to the place where she came tumbling through the ceiling, if she could just open it, would it wouldn't open unless someone came falling through.

Just the Lillian heard screaming, the light from above was blocked out by something or someone?

"Georgia! Georgia is that you."

Lots of dirt fell though the gate above her, the gate then opened, waiting for its prey to fall through, but nothing fell.

"Georgia is that you?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy, I needed to give you 50p for the tooth you lost 10 years a go." _I'd finally come to a stand still _"of course it's me, climb up."

Lillian reached up to the gate which was still open and pulled herself up, with the help of Georgia.

"Hi, having fun down there?" Georgia's smiling face looked down on her.

"Just great, Jareth came down here."

"Cool, what happened?" _yes what did happen? And why was he crying after?_

"Oh nothing really, we just talked." _And had a make out fest. _"How do we get out off here?"

"Onward and upward, for we climb." _I love climbing_

_Oh no not more climbing, _"ok, call me when you reach the top."

Lillian stayed still crossing her arms but maintaining her balance, with her knees firmly at the side. Georgia continued to climb upwards and whispered to herself. "5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Wait for me!" Lillian scrambled up the tunnel, following after Georgia, but they met was damp earth. "Lillian you're gonna have to steady me."

Lillian looked uneasy at Georgia "why what you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna try kick it open." Georgia brought her legs up keeping her place with her arms and head, and kicked the earth above her. Turning her head from all the dirt falling on her.

"I'm getting really dirty be careful, where you're kicking it, and hurry up" really Lillian has the most patience ever. Another clump of earth fell onto her. "Hey!"

"I'm at top I get the most, I'm just glad this top is black." It would brush off, I hope.

Georgia kicked through and light streamed through. She crawled through and hugged the ground. "Yeah! Sweet sweet ground, that is under me not over me. Ah, Mr Sun how nice to see you again."

"You were under for like a minute." Lillian had resurfaced while Georgia was kissing the ground.** (A/N: wouldn't actually do that, but haaa) **

Before they could walk much further, they came up to a door, in the middle of the ground, no wall. And nothing behind it. Just a door.

_Oh that tricksy Jareth, he's just tried to bargain lily for Chris, and then chucked me down an oubliette, and now this…whatever this is. Ok don't think about Jareth, and don't think about Chris think of... Oh my Orlando Bloom. Yes I shall think of you. Aww I love you my Orli. Let's see, Will or Legolas.i dunno._

Lillian had opened up the door and without noticing Georgia walked straight through into it, still thinking of that gorgeous man, Orlando Bloom. And into a huge white fog, Lillian could no longer see her, so she ran in after her, calling her name.

"Where are we?" Georgia finally came back to reality. Thinking of Orlando had defiantly made her happier.

A whirlwind formed of different colours and consumed the two girls. They were lifted high into the air, _that tickles._ The wind died down placing the girls back down on the floor

_Okkkk, what the hell was that. _Four figures slowly rose from the ground. _OMG Orlando, wait its Legolas and will. Oh happy days._

_What was that thing, _Lillian turned to face a masked man dressed in black with a flowing clock, and a tall blonde, in really tight trousers. _Jareth? And omg Erik, this is sooo cool. _

Erik with a swish of his cloak knelt before the young blonde girl, "Bon jour mademoiselle, allow me to introduce my self," but they other blonde charged at him, "I believe good sir that the lady is mine."

The two men started bickering about Lillian who stood very happily in the middle of it.

Mean while, Georgia did a little happy dance at her luck of acquiring her two favourite Orlando Bloom characters, **(A/N: I got them in Mary Lou. Hehehe) **she just stood there watching them, _aww they're both so cute. _

The two Orlando's quickly noticed that they looked a lot like each other,

"Who are you?"

"I am William Turner, who are you."

"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf." Both men who thought they may be dreaming began to poke each other, then nudging and then pushing. Georgia ran to them and stopped them before the got into a fight.

"Erm who are you?" both the Orlando characters said in unison.

"I'm Georgia, don't worry I know who you two are."

"Hey Georgia get over here" Lillian whisper-shouted, Georgia got pulled off away from the guys, as she and Lillian tried to talk in silence.

"How the hell did they get here?"

"Well I was thinking about Mr Will Turner and Legolas here" she turned and gave them a sly little wave; the both gave each other nervous glances then waved back. "Were you thinking about Jareth and Erik?"

"Erm," Lillian suddenly looked very guilty," she had been thinking about Jareth and Erik. "Well, I was thinking about Jareth, so I then started thinking about Erik, and they link up to each other, you know the masks and the singing. And... Well…" Lillian had a little fantasy about Jareth and Erik singing to her, both dressed as red death, how romantic, awww just think two gorgeous guys singing sings to you at the same time, fighting over your love through song. A girl can only hope.

**I'll leave you there; I've been a bit hyper on sugar all week, hehehe.**

**But I'm a bit upset cos today my ruler died, and yesterday my coat ran away. Waaaaaaa! And my school card ran away with it. So I can't get out the third of the night world series, more Waaaaaaa!**

**Review! Please makes puppy dog pout and eyes start to water, -soft whimpering- how can you resist?**


	9. Chapter 8: Wish List

**Yay, My coat and my school card came back to me- see they do love me! I had a great time at the beach on Saturday, and this cute guy let me wear his shirt…BUT he wanted it back when HE got cold. He's SUCH a gentleman. But I would have done the same. **

**But back to the wonderful gorgeous sexy guys: Legolas, Will and Erik… oh and the two Jareths, I guess they're lovely too. (Loopy gives death starePain Pain) Kidding of course they are. **

**Again sorry for making u a wuss, I didn't mean to. You know who you are. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Wish list**

Georgia and Lillian tried to figure out how the hell these guys had popped out of their heads and into this… place. All they knew is that they were thinking about them as they came out. "Hey..." Georgia had a weird expression on her face, one which she usually had when she was thinking about chocolate…or rainbow drops. **(A/N yumm rainbow drops. Yes okay they are just coloured puffy sugar. But I love them. I need them. I'd die without them. Okay so maybe I would die but then I'd need some more happy pills.) **"Maybe whatever we imagine appears, like this is some weird room-vortex thingy. And maybe this leads to the castle." Georgia squeezed her eyes shut, while Lillian looked at Georgia like she did a lot- oh my God she's gone crazy!. Then thing Lillian knew she fell backwards into a big soft squiggy chair; surrounded by chocolate treats and her men giving her a manicure.

"Ahh this is the life" Lillian turned to Georgia who was also in a big soft squiggy chair; surrounded by chocolate treats and her men giving her a manicure. "Enjoying this Lills? I personally needed another manicure haven't had one for ages" **(A/N: I haven't, man do I need one. Plus the beach totally ruined them-ahhhh!)**

"Yea Gi I agree, there's just one teeny weenie tiny problemo."

"Oh, and what's that?" she signalled to Will you held out a bowl of rainbow drops for her, "yum, yum, here Lill have some."

"Err no thanx you have them. We're..."

"Suit yourself!" Georgia chucked a handful in her mouth-it's her special power you know!

"Anyway-we're supposed to be finding my little brother, you know annoying little twerp goes by the name of Adam."

"Err no, who is he again?" Lillian looked in horror, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding of course I know an annoying little twerp who goes by the name of Adam, and you live with him."

"Sadly." Lillian muttered under her breath. "Anyway" she got of her chair and pulled Georgia out of hers (after a bit of a struggle) "lets go find Adam, he's probably having a horrible time." The four men began to follow the two girls, "Lill I think they want to come too."

"Sure they can help. Come on guys."

Georgia grabbed the big bowl of rainbow drops as they carried on through a huge corridor in front of them, it had to go somewhere.

--------

Jareth held his head in his hands, this kid just wouldn't shut up, it had finished his food and had begun on its request list, and it was a long one.

It had already asked for a whole truckload of stuff, including new skateboards, hover boards **(like in back to the future)** plastic guns **(A/N: I might not be his sister –ha ha Loopy! - but I know he has an obsession with guns.) **Since he'd left his others in the real world, and onto his next request which he had always wanted...A bright pink Barbie and me play set!

**(A/N: I mess with ya! Do those Barbie things actually exist? I think I made it up.) **It was a lightsabre, he asked for a whole set of the; red ones, blue ones green ones, and double ended ones. "Well" It spoke. "Are you going to get them me?"

Jareth rolled his eyes at the young boy. _That Toby wasn't as much trouble as this one, all **h**_**e**_ did was cry "_"how about no."

"Just because you can't do it, I bet you can't" he often did this when he didn't get his way, before he started having a fit anyway. "You can't do it, you can't do it" mocking him "you can't do it, you ca…"

"Silence boy!" Jareth snapped at the young child who coiled up against the back board of the bed. Scared at the sudden outburst of the man; trembling. Jareth walked other to the boy and lifted his hand, then brought it down quickly. Adam closed his eyes tightly braced for impact feeling the tears welling in his eyes for the hit, but they never came, neither the blow to the face he was expecting. Instead he heard numerous popping and banging sounds. He opened his eyes to see is wish list appearing in front of him, then the man. Jareth handed him a blue lightsabre. Smiling at him, he smiled back and clutched his new toy.

_Well _Jareth thought_ if I'm going to keep his sister down here, he may as well like me, and then he can get her to stay. _He picked another lightsabre and turned it on, preparing in the proper stance, "shall we?"

Adam hurriedly jumped out of bed and turned on his lightsabre and prepared himself for an experience he'd never normally have.

-------------------------------------

**Shall I do a bonding session between these two? I dunno if I should. Any who please review and any tips, I'm wanting if any. **

**Gi xxx**


	10. Chapter 9: Punjab anyone?

**Well you guys didn't really answer my question but whatever. **

**Thanks for all u reviews, anyway. On with…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9:**

The corridor seemed to go on forever, and the bad thing was as the floor, walls and ceiling were all the same colour- white. It was hard to tell what was what; it looked like a sheet of blankness. The girl walked side by side Georgia with her left in front and her right arm felling the wall, Lillian her right arm out in front, and her left arm feeling the wall.

"I bet we look like demented zombies." Georgia broke the silence. "Yea!" replied Lillian. The four guys **(A/N: drools)**

Will spoke up after whispering with the rest of the guys "hey where are we and who are you?"

"Oh yea" said Gi, "We haven't actually introduced ourselves to them."

"Yea" said Lillian "we've just drooled over them. **(A/N: I can't blame them, can you?)** "Well I guess. Hi I'm Lillian and you two guys (she grabbed Erik and Jareth) are here because of me, you kinda came out of my head." The guys looked a bit confused about this but before they could ask any questions Georgia interrupted.

"Yea well I'm Georgia, but you can call me Gi. And ditto except for you two this time. Okay" she smiled sweetly at them.

"What does ditto mean?" asked Legolas.

"Why does no-one ever know what ditto means?" Everyone shook their heads, no-one knew what it meant (**A/N: it's true whenever I say 'ditto' everyone always goes 'what is ditto' it's annoying) **"urgh, ditto means exactly the same as, repeated, understand?"

"ohhhh" they all replied in unison"

"Well I'm Erik; I have no idea why I am not back in my dungeon of my black despair. It's much too white here I don't like it." _Aww he's so cute_ **both** Lillian and Georgia thought, Georgia felt herself moving forward to hug him, but Lillian grabbed her whispered "back off he's mine!"

"I'm William turner and I'm a blacksmith, I'm also kind of a pirate, you can call me Will."

"I'm Prince Legolas" _hello my prince, hehehe _"I am an elf you haven't already worked that out and… I like battles and poetry."

_What a weird combination_ but Jareth interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm Jareth, I'm a goblin king and I have something like this place in my kingdom."

_Well duh he _**is**_ the goblin king he knows how to get out of here. _

"Wait a minute; you came out of my head so now there are two Jareths." Lillian looked around uncertainly.

"I guess."

"What are you talking about I am Jareth the goblin king, and whoever this guy is" pointing to Erik "for some reason I don't like him."

Georgia shook her head "look, can you get us out of here and into the castle? Please?"

"I'm sorry if you're after a child I stole away then no."

"No no no" Georgia shook her hands in front of him; "we're on a tour, yea a tour. And you were gonna show us your… throne room."

"Oh, okay." He walked in front and began to show them the way.

Georgia turned around and carried on walking; Jareth stopped except Georgia didn't and hit the wall that she could not see. "Oomph" she rubbed her head _ah that hurt_. Lillian ran up to her to see what was wrong and also ran into to wall. "Oww"

"Ladies please the hall in front ends here, there's just left or right" like it was the most obvious thing imaginable.

_But of course why didn't I think of that! _

Jareth or jay as he had told them to call him, led them through the whiteness, twisting counting under his breath. Till he led them to where the whiteness ends. There in front were there black holes in the walls.

Erik jumped up and down, "Black, beautiful black. I feel so happy I could Punjab someone."

Jay went through the left which followed through to a black door; he opened it and walked out into his hallway. "Ah here we are, and my throne room is this way"

Lillian and Georgia had no idea where Adam or Jareth could be so they had to put up with following Jay on the tour of his home. But the throne room, especially the unused throne was very temping to Lillian.

**Me: I was gonna leave you there but I'm just such a lovely person**

**Other person: yea right**

**Me: I heard that. **

Flashing lights filled the room insert light sabre noises here. **(A/N: I don't know how to describe them? - Zum, zoom? What?) **As Jareth with his green sword of light crashed into a blue, setting of electric shots randomly around the room.

Adam not knowing they were actually harmful, seeing a chance swung at Jareth's right arm, he blocked it but not quick enough as the smell of burning skin filled the room Jareth dropped his light sabre as it closed with a click. Adam stood still stunned at what he had just done. As he knelt over the fallen Jareth whose right arm was severely cut almost enough to sever it completely, if he hadn't blocked it.

Jareth reached inside his shirt and reached into a hidden pocket, pulling out a small vile. It was filled with a glistening powder, so fine it was like silver dust. He sprinkled some on his wound, and a quiet fizzing noise could be heard, as the wound disappeared. Jareth stood up and picked up his fallen light sabre. He put on a fake smile and turned on again, preparing to fight again.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, he'd hurt Jareth, the one who claimed he was invincible.

"Of course, shall we?" Adam didn't really want to play anymore, especially when it would be most likely to be the one hurt next time, but he didn't want to anger him so he nodded his head and continued.

The company of six walked through the goblin kings castle through doors and hallways.

_Lucky we've got our very own Jareth who knows the way _Georgia thought._ After all he does technically live here, glad he's nicer and more willing to help, then again he's a figment of her imagination so he would be nice. Why can't he be the real Jareth?_

"It's this way. Follow me"Jay, the fake Jareth pulled them towards a large oak door, embedded in it were ancient carvings and mysterious symbols. "This is my bedroom." He winked suggestingly at the two girls.

The six stood there. "Wo!" Georgia breathed, it was beautiful. She'd never seen anything like it. They stood there for a while just looking at the door.

"Err" Erik suddenly spoke, "isn't anyone gonna go in."

Georgia violently pulled herself back into reality, "yea Lills go in. Time to see lover boy."

Lillian pushed her softly, "you go."

"He's your boyfriend, or should I say husband."

"Is not (yet)"

"Is too"

"Is sooo not."

"Shut up you American, your brother is probably in there as well."

"Oh dam!" she stomped her foot on the ground "fine you win this time. But I will get my revenge.

"Don't I always win anyway?" She said this quietly but Lillian still heard, and retaliated by sticking her tongue out

"What an immature baby." The guys nodded in agreement, but Lillian ignored them and opened the door slightly. But after seeing what was going on she swung the door open, he eyes wide with anger at what she saw. And what she saw was…..

**Hahaha not telling ya… yet!**

**Review please, please please. **

**If you don't Erik will Punjab lasso you. **

**Will cut you up with his sword.**

**Legolas will shoot you. (With bow and arrow)**

**And Jareth will… throw a crystal at you? **


	11. Chapter 10: Locked Up?

**Hey hey, I decided I'd write a bit before you all forget about me (if you haven't already!), since I've been really busy, and still haven't done any of my coursework- oops! **

Chapter 10

Lillian dove in between Jareth and Adam, "leave my brother alone" she shouted as she lunged at Jareth, not caring that in his hands he was holding a light sabre. That was why she did it in the first place.

Jareth dropped his light sabre as Lillian attacked him, knocking him backwards, stumbling. _Why is she attacking me_? Is all Jareth could think as he struggled to keep upright, but just kept walking backwards as Lillian kept pushing him. He held onto her, pulling her with him as he fell onto a closest door, which opened and closed, leaving them trapped in the darkness.

It took a while for Lillian's eyes to adjust to the darkness. But once she did she wished that they hadn't, as she was in a dark closest with Jareth, and he looked angry.

"Erm...hi Jareth" she waved at him; his eyes glowed in the darkness.

He didn't reply, instead, they both jumped back when the door started shaking. Georgia was banging on the door "halloo, are you guys okay."

"Hmmm let's see…" said Lillian "I'm in a closet with an angry Jareth, yes I'm perfectly fine."

Georgia rolled her eyes at this, "well, that's good, cos we can't get the door open so…have fun!"

"What do you mean you can't open it

"Well you see Lill when someone says they can't open something, it means it is un-open able to them, is this getting through to you? Or do you need me to explain a little better?" Lillian grunted and banged on the door again, and again.

Jareth leaned in from the darkness and grabbed Lillian by the shoulders "that won't get us out of here and you're ruining my door!" she sat dazed until he slightly released his grip on her "We can't get out, it has to be opened from the outside."

She threw his arms off her "what do you mean; she already tried that. You mean we're stuck here?"

"Yes actually"

"How do we get out!" she was the one to grab Jareth's shoulders this time, shaking him vigorously.

"Yo-oou ne-eed d emm-blemm″11 she stopped shaking him emblem

"What do you mean?"

"You need to unlock it with this" he reached around his neck and took of his emblem. **(A/N: his weird necklace)**

"Well, as rumours of my riches spread practically everywhere, you wouldn't believe the amount of thieves we get, and..."

"Out with it" obviously Lillian was getting a little impatient.

"Once the door closes it can only be unlocked from the outside by me, so that the thieves will be trapped inside and unlike what they heard none of my riches are in the vault of my chambers."

Lillian decided to clam down and try to think of a way to get out, "okay, only Jareth-the almighty Goblin King can get us out of here."

"Well thank you, but I'm in here too."

"Not you idiot" Lillian whacked Jareth round the head. "Jay should have one; he is the goblin king also"

"No I'm the Goblin king only I have one!"

Georgia had her ear pressed up against the door the whole time; she walked over to Jay "hey do you happen to have the emblem with you?"

"But of course, I never travel without it." He handed her the emblem, the gold and silver shined un-expectantly.

"Hey you two" Georgia banged on the door; I can get you out as we're got the emblem."

"Hurrah! I love you, now… GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Lillian yelled, and even through the door it was very loud.

"Hey" said Jareth looking upset "I thought you loved me."

Lillian tried to hold back so after a few seconds she calmly replied "Actually No, sorry."

"I don't believe that for a second"

"Neither do I" Georgia called through, Lillian replied with a "Hmpf!" noise.

Georgia decided she may as well have a little fun , someone needed to sort them out, and she was the one to do it. "Okay.. I'll let you out but you have to do something first, then I'll unlock it."

"What do we have to do?"

Georgia laughed

"What? Tell me now" yelled Lillian

"Well tell me Lill, are you familiar with the concept 'seven minutes in heaven'?"

**Hahahaha! Who knows what that is, if there's any American's reading this you should know, I think you guys invented it.**


	12. Chapter 11: Nightmare

**Hi dilly ho, half term woohoo. I'm gonna update yay! **

Lillian's eyes widened in shock "Hell no! You're not gonna make me do that."

"I Think I am, and you're not getting out until you do, so you pretty much have to. Unless you wanna be trapped in a closet forever with Jareth, dieing of starvation. You're choice." She paused but Lillian didn't answer, "Okay I'll leave you two to die, ta ta." _3.2.1 _

"Okay okay, as long as you let us out straight away after."

"Of course I will, I promise" Georgia slowly but surely crossed her fingers behind her back, even though Lillian couldn't see her anyway. On seeing what she was doing the guys started laughing, she shot them a glare to shut them up.

"And then we'll go home?"

"Yes then we'll go home, your parents may be back soon. And we're busy tomorrow anyway. So get to it"

Lillian turned from the door and glared at Jareth as if it was his fault that she was locked in with him and that he was making her do this, she learned forward getting closer and closer. Jareth not knowing what seven minutes in heaven was, was still confused, but then realised what she was about to do as she closed her eyes and softly placed her lips on his. He threw his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him, wanting to never let her go.

Georgia waited patiently while Lillian and Jareth were preoccupied. It was then when she realised they'd forgotten all about Adam, but she saw that Erik, Jay, Legolas and Will were taking care of him, so she was okay about him. But what would he tell his parents, they could just make him think he dreamt it all, or just bribe in forever to keep his mouth shut. But his parents wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Okay we did it, now get us out!"

"Ok" Georgia placed the emblem in the place where it looked as if it should go there was an engraving of the symbol, she pressed it in and waited, but nothing happened, she turned it, still nothing. "Err Lill, there seems to be a problem."

"Whatttt? Don't tell me it won't open."

"Okay I won't tell you it won't open. Erm. Did you know that donkey kill more people than plane crashes per year?"

"Oh Shi, oops I did not say anything. Dam you Gi why won't it open!"

Jareth piped up "because there's a code to operate it, you need to turn it clockwise in a half turn, than a three quarter turn to the left."

Georgia placed the 'key' in the cut area in the wardrobe, and turned it a half turn clockwise, and three quarter turn anti clockwise. The door clicked and swung open, showing a slightly ruffled Lillian and Jareth, blinking in the sudden light.

"Freedom," Lillian ran out the closet leaving a confused Jareth slowly getting to his feet.

"Soooo..." Lillian got Adam and looked at Jareth "we got through your labyrinth and we have my brother, so we win."

"Yes we did it, and we didn't even have to run through that ester room either, or however you say his name."

"Gi, he's a famous artist, how come you can't say his name?"

"Well if he was so famous and so smart then why does he have a stupid name? Huh you tell me that first!"

Everyone seemed to be staring at Georgia, and even though she was used to it she had to ask "what? We won didn't we?"

Jareth look dolefully at them then lowered his gaze "Yes you win. You may return home and take the child with you. Goodbye Georgia, goodbye Lillian, have a nice life without me."

The ground shook and the room seemed to spin, Georgia held onto Adam hand, and grabbed Lillian as she tried to reach out to what wasn't there, Jareth.

There they were back in Lillian's house, the video long finished the screen looked like a snowstorm, fizzing angrily, and the fire light still danced around the room.

"Welcome back to the real world." Georgia said,

"Yes I guess" Lillian sighed and gazed out to the windows, Adam looked around a big look of confusion on his face, "what happened? where are we?"

Georgia signalled to Lillian "we are in your house you know, you live here, and nothing has happened."

"Yea Adam, are you okay? You have been acting strange and you were having a nightmare, you were shouting a lot of things."

"I was asleep?" Adam was really confused; after all he'd heard and seen he was just a dream, a nightmare.

"Yes, you fell asleep on the carpet, you mentioned chocolate a lot."

"But the goblin king and the toys and and you won and and"

"None of that happened, are you okay?"

Adam rang into his room and slammed the door as he entered.

**NOTICE! **

**This is not the end there is still more to come, quite a bit more. Soz for the delay, I may delay my Harry Potter one till this is finished, or shall I do it out tomorrow as planned? **


	13. Chapter 12: further intrusions

**Hi de ho, I am determined to get this finished, even though there are several more chapters to come. Cos I wanna do my Harry potter one, even though it'll be a week-2 weeks late. Oops. Thanks for your reviews, to those who reviewed. **

**Loopy-soz sweetie, weren't on purpose**

**Miss Mary Lou- just you wait, and there will be. **

**Lady of Labyrinth- they disappeared after G and L left as they were from their imaginations. But just for you I'll let Jareth ell you, so I won't have to. Lol **

**Chapter 12: Further intrusions **

Georgia sat in her desk in her room, listening to music on media player and checking her emails. It was two days after she'd been in the labyrinth, and she was thankful to be back as she had missed the modern technology that surrounded her.

Lillian's parents had come home to a rather distraught Adam and even more distraught Lillian. Georgia went to Adam and told him to keep it a secret; he had seemed a bit happier. However Lillian was still upset from leaving Jareth no matter how pissed off at him she was she couldn't stop but love him. When Lillian had told this to Georgia she said "yea, I hate that, it really sucks."

They'd been shopping in Meadow Hall the next day, and they found a beautiful dress for Lillian, and Georgia had got some silvery green shoes to go with her dress. They were excited about prom but a little anxious to see if Jareth would do anything.

The computer sounded announcing that Georgia had gotten another email.

It didn't say who it was from, or what it was about about, all it had was a link in the message. Georgia clicked on it and the screen went blank.

"Hello" Georgia jumped as the strong clear voice from behind her spoke; she turned round to face once again the Goblin King; Jareth, and in his really tight trousers.

"I offered you a deal sometime ago, you may remember it. Him for her." Jareth pulled two crystals from the air, the 'him' was Chris the 'Her' Lillian.

Georgia gazed into the one with Chris in, he sat in his room playing his guitar, practising a song he was writing, Georgia smiled, but it soon faded when another person came into view.

His 'girlfriend' well she weren't his girlfriend really but she'd been hanging after him a lot, and if it was a secret they kind of blew their cover while making out at a gig they'd been to. Georgia felt as if they were doing it just to spite her.

"Oh look who's that with him, you know if you agree to do as I say, I could get rid of her, and replace her with…you." Jareth's voice was too smooth.

"Screw you; I ain't helping you in your twisted schemes. Especially when it's two of my friends on the line."

"But I want her back. I, I love her" Jareth sat down on the end of her bed."

Georgia felt sorry for him, and he did love Lillian, and she loved him too. "Alright I'll help you get Lillian."

"I suppose you'll want Chris in return?"

"No, I'm doing this for Lillian, she loves you too."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jareth head abruptly threw his head towards the floor as if he found something suddenly interesting there.

"Well, isn't it obvious, you have to win her back."

"But how? and why would she want me?"

Georgia sat besides him and gave him a one armed hug, "because she loves you, but what ever you do. Do NOT kidnap her something stupid like that, because unlike what you guys think it kind of says 'obsessive psycho stalker' not 'prince charming'.

"Then what do you suggest? Seeing as you're so smart."

"Be romantic"

**I'm gonna cut you off there, I will update soon, I promise. **


	14. Chapter 13:CD catastrophes

**Hey all! I wrote this a bit ago but I never had time to finish it cos of all my exams-Grrr! pooey I hate them all! Plus ff was being a bit gay and not allowing my uploads. BTW, that hp fic I posted was written by my sister. **

**Chapter 13: CD catastrophe**

"What is romantic nowadays? How can I be romantic? What does Lillian want?" Jareth leapt of the bed and started pacing in a circle, muttering to himself.

Georgina thought, and thought. What did Lillian want, what would be romantic to Lillian?

PING! A light bulb switched on inside her head.

"Hey Jareth! I think, well not very often but still, I think I know what you can do."

Jareth looked up at her, he was desperate, he'd do anything.

_Hey yea, maybe he'd dress up in a tutu and dance to swan lake if I told him Lillian would like it. Nah better not, well maybe later. _

"Lillian told me that she had this dream, of you and Erik serenading her, at the masquerade fighting for her love. But of course who wouldn't I mean come on Erik singing, omigosh he is so fit, id run and give him a kiss as soon as he started singing…"

"Erm, ah-hem, I believe we talking about me and Lillian."

"Oh yes of course, I just got a little carried away. So yea you and Lilly, too bad huh?"

"That is why I am here, why else would I be asking help from a mortal, should have just gone to that witch; she offered me love potion, but I thought _No the human girl will know what to do, she knows everything_-apparently."

_Typical of a male _thought Georgia, _they never think for themselves, or did he? I dunno. _And so Georgia stood in idiotic thought with her mouth slightly open for several minutes.That was until Jareth snapped his fingers in her face a dozen times.

"Hello? Jareth what is up with you?"

"Hello? What does that mean? Your supposed to be thinking of a way for me to be romantic and you were getting there u till you started talking about Erik singing!"

"But that's it, that how you can be romantic and 'win her back' so to speak."

"What you want me to get Erik to sing to her? That won't make her fall in love with me, just even more with that Erik guy!"

Georgia sighed, "Honestly Jareth you are hopeless, plus you totally misunderstood me."

Jareth looked up hopefully; perhaps she did have a plan after all.

"You, Jareth the goblin king, should sing to her. A romantic song. She's bound to know that you love her, plus she'll be swept off her feet. It works every time."

"Yes, your right except it didn't really work with Sarah. But I'll give it a try, what should I sing, and when, should I just turn up at her house?"

"No definitely don't just show up at any random moment, we have to plan when is the best time for you to show up, plus we aren't working with Sarah here we're working with Lillian. But what to sing her is a little tricky. It must be romantic, and mean something, but also be a song that she likes."

"Well what songs does she like? You're her best friend you should know"

"You should know Mr Stalker! How come you don't know that?"

"I wasn't stalking her, merely checking up on her from time to time, when I had nothing better to do, just like watching television."

"Yea, now we come to it how were you stalking her?"

"Not stalking, watching. You know that crystal she got last Christmas?"

"The one that was wrapped in that blue box, with a silver ribbon?"

"Yes, I gave her that, it has acted as a sort of camera, if you like, and I can see what that crystal sees by looking at my own crystal."

"Eww, creepy. And you couldn't see her CD collection?"

"You know as well as I do, that she keeps them in a collection case. What does she like in particular?"

"Well she loves the songs from phantom of the opera, the labyrinth, and also this song form woman in white I think it is, but I can't remember it. And of course Disney, everyone loves Disney. Plus a whole load of other stuff." Just look through those CD's over there." Georgina pointed to a large messy stack of CD's on the edge of her desk.

Jareth had a look at them, but not knowing what music was romantic or even who these bands were, he saw rather oblivious as to what he was looking for.

"Extraordinary girl?" he asked

"Hmmm, great song but not exactly romantic material, soz sweetie"

The Jareth went through a list of songs because they sounded romantic or because of the artists name.

"Somebody to love?"

"No"

"How about a 'My Chemical Romance' song?"

"Not her thing"

"Love will keep us together?"

"NOO!"

"Sweet child of mine?"

"No, hang on put that in the maybe pile. Look at Disney or movie soundtracks"

"Baby mine?"

"No!"

"You'll be in my heart?"

"Maybe"

"Hungry eyes?"

"Hmm perhaps"

"Music of the night?"

"Oh she'll love that, but Erik sang it so you probably won't like it."

"Defiantly not!"

Jareth carried on sifting through the CD's, while Georgia just sat back in her chair and watched happily as Jareth searched for a song that would win his love back.

**Okay, that was a long one. Happy New Year-I guess.**

**If you can think of a song that would fit Jareth, please review, even if its just to tell me a couple of songs pretty please? Please give me some suggestions. What would you want him to sing to you? Anyway, tata. **


	15. Chapter 14: Tough Cookies Sunshine

**Hiya! I got a great song from someone, cheers darling. And I discussed it with my Jareth loving friends and finks it's the one, woo hoo! Also some more gr8 news, I now have emo gloves, they so kool. Plus I have something I want to say, why whenever someone has kissed for a while in a fan fic (or at least in most of them) why do they always say they have swollen lips afterwards? Your lips do not swell! I should know thank you very much. Any way… on with the story. **

**Chapter 14: Tough cookies sunshine**

Georgia was getting bored, "Don't you have anything yet?"

"Well your music collection isn't very suitable for getting someone to love you." Turning from the vast pile of cd's.

"Well actually some people love me for my awesome taste in music, and some of them are love songs, just not in a very romantic way."

Georgia jumped and turned to face her window as something banged on it. Looking her straight in the eyes, was another pair of eyes, she jumped back. "Jake!" the face smiled, Georgia opened the window and Jake crawled through.

"Hey Gi" he jumped to the floor and caught Georgia in a hug from behind, he then saw Jareth, and his arms tightened around her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"It's okay Jake, he's a friend" _yea a friend who kidnaps us and threatens to kill us! _

"Okay, then why does he look like David Bowie, and dressed like Jareth?"

"Well" _should I tell him? Should I tell him this is Jareth, well he won't think I'm crazy so, _"This is Jareth, from 'The Labyrinth', the goblin king, you see me and Lillian kinda wished Adam away, so we had to go to the labyrinth and get him back."

Jake's arms went slack around her, and he walked up to Jareth, "If you're Jareth make a crystal appear!"

Jareth sighed and with a twist of his hand conjured a crystal.

"Whoa" Jake stumbled backwards "This can not be happening, wake up Jake, wake up!"

Georgia reached for his hand "I'm sorry Jake, this is really happening, see" she reached to his arm and pinched him,

"Ouch, why you do that?" he rubbed his left arm.

_Honestly "_just to prove to you that you weren't dreaming."

"Yea well it hurt," Jake turned towards Jareth "So that's really a crystal and you're really Jareth?"

"Yes, and yes it is a crystal, here" Jake took the crystal, and peered at it curiously, the mist began to swirl and take form. Georgia tried to see what it was but she couldn't see it clearly. Jake just sighed and pushed it back towards Jareth. "So what are you doing here? They ran your maze, and got Adam back, didn't they?"

"Yes, they beat me, and won back the boy"

"Hell yea we did, we beat you so bad, woohoo! Go me woohoo! I'm the greatest!" Jake covered her mouth with his hands "Apparently. So why are you here? What do want?"

"It's a personal matter, you see..." began Jareth

"Oh I get it, well you can't have her!" Jake stepped protectively in front of Georgia.

"No, Jake it's all right, he loves Lillian, and she loves him. But she's kinda fallen out with him, so I'm helping him."

"Wait I'm confussled, what are you helping him do?"

"Win her back, he's gonna sing to her, cos he's good at that, and it's what Lillian thinks is really romantic. Hey you got a lot of romantic junk, you can help us"

"Sure, ok, so where's he gonna sing, outside her bedroom window?"

""No I were thinking at prom, perfect time, can you sort him out for me, oh and he's gonna need a tux."

"A tux? No I will not wear a tux."

"You ain't going to the prom in them trousers, no way!"

"Cool it Gi, I'll get him sorted, music, song and tux. You sort out Lill."

"That'll be easy, we got all our outfits and the girls are all coming over before the limo gets us, to get ready, she'll be inconspicuous."

"Err Gi, I don't think that word means what you think it means"

"Fine, whatever, she won't be expecting anything. But he can't come in the limo with us, cos then she'll get all weird."

"I'll just pop by when it's time, but I don't want to wear a tux."

"Tough cookies sunshine you're wearing one, well you can keep you normal shirt, but no shinny jacket, and absolutely NO tight trousers. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, honestly it's like you taking control of my life"

"I'll leave that to Lillian, but sure okay."

Jake cut in, "Well I got to go now, and my parents don't know I'm gone."

"Wouldn't they have guessed when you car started up? Any who bubi sweetie"

Georgia gave Jake a hug, "Well they won't know its mine unless they look out the window, so, ta ta!"

"Toodle pip!" Jake jumped out of the window, and walked away to his car. Jareth broke Georgia's trance.

"He's nice."

"Yea he's like my best guy friend, so are we done here? I'll see you soon." She waved him off.

"Sure, goodbye, I will see you soon."

"Oh do you know where Jake lives?"

"Of course I do, good bye, and one last thing"

"Yes"

"Chris doesn't deserve you, but someone else does"

And then he was gone, vanished, leaving a very confused Georgia behind.


	16. Chapter 15: The Long drive home

**I do not own The Labyrinth, I can't even spell it without word checker. Nor to I own the following song. **

**Halo! Please I need reviews to know if people are actually reading this. Come on do a girl a favour! I haven't added to this since Llama Love Day, Erm Valentines Day. So I've had my prom. I wish there were some fit lads at my school sigh though quite a few of them cleaned up pretty good. **

Chapter 15: Long drive Home

Jake walked away from Georgia's window and got into his car, and drove home, once he got onto roads he put on the radio on.

**One night to be confused  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
four hands and then away**

Both under influence kinda like when we got really drunk, and the bladh baljhkdkdidoidfoooobut I wasn't drunk  
**we had divine scent  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razorblade**

**  
To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
for me, no**

One night of magic rush we hung out all day, at the pier**  
The start of simple touch **I felt so close to her**  
One night to push and scream  
and then relief  
****  
Ten days of perfect tunes **and we just listened to music, jisukdjdjdododo moshing and rocking out  
**The colours red and blue  
We had a promise made  
we were in love **I was, and I still am, and we v kissed****

To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
for me, no

**To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
wouldn't be good enough**

and you, you knew the hand of the devil  
And you, kept us awake with wolf tears  
sharing different heartbeats  
in one night

**To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
wouldn't be good enough  
for me, no**

**To call for hands of above  
to lean on  
wouldn't be good enough  
for me, no**

He quickly turned it off as he came to his drive, he crept in through the front door and into his bedroom, he threw his jacket and car keys on his bed.

_Man that was weird, was that guy for real? I mean was he really Jareth or just some look a like magician? Oh what am I getting myself into?_

"A well thought plan to win back the woman of my affections. That's what you're getting yourself into."

Jake swung round, to face Jareth, "But how? Where did you? How did you?"

"Calm down Jake, I merely, came here, I've been waiting quite a while, and you sure did take your time getting here."

"But I left before you, how did you get here so quick?"

"Let's just say I'm a fast walker or something like that."

Jake looked confused, "You like teleported over here didn't you?"

"Well yes if you're going to get all technical yes I did."

"You've been around Georgia too much, you're beginning to speak like her." Staring at him.

Jareth's face broke down "I know, it's quite frightening really."

"Well err, have a seat." Jareth sat in the chair by his desk, and Jake sat down on his bed. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well you are going to help me pick a song? And pretty much get me sorted for the prom. Are you not?"

"Sure I guess, it's for a good cause. Plus it'll be fun"

"Then let's get to work, fire away."

Jake cracked his fingers and relaxed, "Well, we gotta have a song which tells how you feel, how you fell in love with her, something sweet yet funky."

Jareth looked puzzled for a moment then sighed "Well I'm in love with her, it's not as if I intended to, I was just finding out who believed in me still. And now I can't stop thinking about her, and it's like my kingdom doesn't matter, the world is of no importance, without her love. And even thought it is completely fairy tale, we could live happily ever after."

"Wow, well that's a start; I'll have a look and see what we can do."

"Excuse me, did you just say 'we'? I'm sorry but Jareth does not sing duets."

"Oh no, you've started talking about yourself in the third person, that is always bad, it's a sign of insanity."

"Jareth is not insane!"

"No of course not" _Freak! He really has been around Georgia too much_

**The song is called 'Heartbeats' by Jose Gonzalez **

**This line is uncertain, I keep getting different lines, so whatever. Forgive me if it's wrong. Which it most likely is. **


End file.
